


Never Stood A Chance

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: When a gang of cats attacks the junkyard Munkustrap is badly injured.
Relationships: Munkustrap (Cats)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Never Stood A Chance

"I never stood a chance, did I?" 

Your eyes, already stinging from sweat that had run into them, filled with tears. "Shh, just hang on." Blood had soaked into his fur, turning white to red.

Munkustrap closed his eyes, grimacing, his ears pinned back to his head. "Please-" his voice was a whisper. It was hard to tell whether the gash on his neck was still bleeding.

"I'm going to get someone, try not to move!" Your heart pounded wildly as you ran, looking for another Jellicle. 

A cat hissed at you from the shadows. "Oh. It's you." Cassandra emerged warily. A shallow cut ran down her leg. "What is it?" With keen eyes she looked you up and down. 

"It's not me, it's Munkustrap; a cat bit his neck," you panted. 

Her expression changed to one of worry. "Come on then!" 

The two of you took off at a run, still on high alert in case the gang of cats that had attacked the junkyard returned. 

When you arrived Munkustrap still lay on the ground, face twisted in pain, clenching his paws. 

Cassandra crouched beside him. "Munkustrap, can you hear me?" She looked over the wound but gave no sign of either hope or despair. 

"Yes. Cassandra…?" The tom didn't open his eyes. 

"Yes." She looked up at you, "we'll have to carry him back." 

"Okay." Silently following her instructions, you began the slow, nerve wracking journey back to Munkustrap's apartment. 

"Hang in there," Cassandra muttered. 

Munkustrap's pained whimpers drew other Jellicles, who crowded around to try and see what was happening. 

"Stay back unless you're helping!" you hissed, muscles aching. To your relief Tantomile and Coricopat came forward to assist you. 

Somehow the four of you managed to get Munkustrap to his apartment. Tantomile and Coricopat both departed immediately, leaving you and Cassandra. 

"Stay here with him," Cassandra ordered, "I'm going to get his humans." Her gaze hard and determined, she slipped out of the room. 

You crouched beside Munkustrap's prone body. His chest rose and fell steadily, and the blood on his neck and chest was beginning to dry. 

Munkustrap opened his eyes. "Is everyone safe?" His voice was a hoarse croak, and he groaned in pain as fresh blood trickled from his wound.

"I think so. Please don't talk -- Cassandra is getting your humans." You took one of his paws in yours, pressing it reassuringly. "You'll be okay." 

Cassandra burst back into the room. "Run, they're coming!" She leapt out of the window, tail bristling. 

"I-" You could smell them coming, and heard their heavy footsteps. "Munkustrap-" 

But you had to escape, with one last glance at the injured tabby. 

-

Time had never passed so slowly. You couldn't sleep, your appetite was gone, and your nerves were completely frayed. Although you helped the other Jellicles recoup after the attack, part of your mind was always on Munkustrap. 

At last when you jumped up to the windowsill and peered inside to see if he was there, he was. He lay in a cat bed, a line of sutures across his neck. 

Slipping in through the window, you approached slowly. "Munkustrap?" 

He looked up groggily, and you smelled strange scents clinging to his fur. He said your name questioningly as he tried to stand. Swaying on his feet he stumbled forward, only to be caught and steadied by you. "I have to, to," his tail drooped, "the others…" 

"They're alright, everything is fine now," you soothed him, gently guiding him back down. "How do you feel?" 

Munkustrap gingerly touched a paw to the sutures. "They hurt," he winced. "Sedated me." 

"You should get some rest." Running a paw down his arm you saw that his collar was gone and his fur washed clean. 

"I should have known better," his voice was abruptly cold and clear. 

"What?" 

Munkustrap's tail twitched angrily. "Fighting that cat." He turned his head and met your eyes. "I failed." His face became unreadable and his eyes were shuttered. 

"You didn't. You held off the leader so we could chase off the others." You placed a paw atop his. 

With a long, pained sigh Munkustrap let his eyes close. "Thank you." He placed his other paw on yours. 

"Oh… Yes." 

Munkustrap's breathing had slowed, but he reached out and touched your arm. 

"What?" 

"Stay with me?" 

Your heart melted. "Of course." 

Munkustrap smiled sleepily, but every so often an expression of pain would flit across his face and his breath would hitch. Each time his paw would tighten around yours. 

Before long you found yourself yawning, and leaned against the side of the cushion. Resting your head against the smooth fabric you felt him stroke the top of your head and gently play with your ears. You laughed. "Aren't I supposed to be the one comforting you?" 

Munkustrap didn't answer, his paw moving down to your cheek. 

You couldn't help but purr at his touch, but you reached up and put a paw on his arm. "Get some sleep," you chided softly. You stretched and climbed up beside him. Running your paw over the top of his head, you felt him relax. 

Munkustrap ran his tail appreciatively over your hip, a small smile on his lips. Resting his forehead against yours, he finally gave in to the lingering effect of the anaesthetic and slept.


End file.
